Because I'm not popular, I'll date with a delinquent
by VergilXSparda
Summary: Tomoko Kuroki, now a second year high school student, meets Yoshitsune Yamazaki, a transfer student from Suzuran All-Boys High School. How things going to turns out to be a love story for them? Plus, our Yoshitsune must face Tomoki, Tomoko's jealous little brother! (Note: This is not a crossover fic, I just use the Suzuran High School for the story, not the Crows/WORST universe)
1. Chapter 1

Because I'm not Popular, I'll date a delinquent.

Disclaimer: WataMote © Tanigawa Niko

Suzuran All-Boys High School is a property of the manga Crows and WORST, credited to Takahashi Hiroshi

I only own the OC Yoshitsune Yamazaki, and any other OCs you can find in this fic.

I also own the story line.

(AN: This is my first fic.. maybe contain a slight swearing, so I made the rating "M". Enjoy)

Mourning 01: Since I'm not popular, I'll meet a delinquent.

It was a nice Monday afternoon. Well, not for Tomoko Kuroki though. As always, she boards a train on the way home, only this time, she stands, not sitting in the train's seat. And yes, she was alone.

As she stands in the train, she thought about her life until now. She has just become a sophomore, a second-year student in her high school. That means she has been in high school for two years. And yet she's still can't make friends with anyone. She looks outside at a window on the train, enjoying the beautiful scenery of sunset.

Suddenly, she feels something rubbing between.. her crotch?! 'What the fuck?!', she thought. 'A molester on evening train?!'. She tries to move her head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of her molester. He was a fat-looking, middle-aged man, maybe barely at his 20s. He wears a green T-shirt that showing his fat body, along with a jeans pants. He wears glasses to covers his eyes, and has that perverted look on his face.

Tomoko just stayed there in irritation. The train had just moving from Shinjuku. It maybe take around 20 minutes until she gets into her stop.

She feels that she was almost reaching the peak, when suddenly she feels the rubbing stopped. She turns her head again, seeing a boy, wearing a black gakuran (a high school uniform for male students), with a black matted hair, grabbing the hand of the man who's just been molesting her.

"Molesting a girl in a train, huh?", the boy said calmly. The man just stand there in shock, watching for the boy's next move. He feels the grabbing around his arm strengthen, and the boy said, "And yet you says delinquents like us.. ARE THE WORST!"

The boy, still grabbing the man's arm, gives the man a powerful roundhouse kick to the man's back, sending the man flying towards a nearby closed door and thumped against it.

The boy continues to beat up the man, not caring to any other passengers who gives a surprised stare to him. When suddenly the train stops, and the door opened, the man runs away, trying to escape from the boy who just giving him bruises from all the punches and kicks. Tomoko just stands there and watch, giving a stare of surprise and awe to the boy.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE, FATASS!", the boy yelled to the man who just runs away. He didn't chase him, however, because he thinks that all those punches and kicks were enough to make that fat pig learns. He snickered, and turns around to see Tomoko. Tomoko, still stand there in awe, watched the boy's looks. He has fairly tanned, but not too black, skin. He also has a pair of eyes with dark brown pupils. His nose is proportional, not pointy, but not too flat. He also has a well-built frame, that even though he covers it under his gakuran, it still could be seen through. Now that's about the gakuran, she feels like she could tell which school the boy's come from just by looking at the gakuran, but she forgots the name of the school. 'What was it.. It could have been started with "S"..', she thought.

"Hey, you alright?", the boy said, breaking her from her thought. Tomoko slightly jumped in surprise, and stutters, "Y-yeah.. I-I'm alright.."

The boy sighed. "We're at Minato-ku right now. Wanna come down? Or maybe your house is at the next stop?", the boy asked.

"W-well.. I-I thought I might be just stops here..", she answers, still stuttered.

"Okay then. See ya later", the boy said with a smile, that makes Tomoko blushes all of a sudden. But just when she's going to step out of the train, the door closed, making she should stay in the train until the next stop. The boy fighting the urge to laugh at that time, seeing Tomoko has an annoyed and irritated look on her face.

"Looks like you should wait a little longer, huh?", the boy said. She just answers with a nod, slightly blushes from embarassment. "Well then, I thought I have to accompany you until the next stop", he said with a warm smile.

"Y-you don't really have to do it, you know.. i-it's alright, I-I could take care of myself..", she stutters to answers the boy's offer to accompany her.

"After that molesting thing? No way in heaven or hell", he said. "It's not polite of a boy to leave a girl in a train alone"

Tomoko blushes from the statement. "Hey, uh.. can I ask your name?", the boy asked.

She just nodded. "Okay.. I am Yoshitsune Yamazaki.. What is your name?", the boy asked. "T-Tomo.. Tomoko.. I-I'm Tomoko Kuroki..", she replies.

"Tomoko Kuroki, huh? That's.. kind of cute name..", said Yoshitsune.

Tomoko's face grew even redder than before, "T-thanks..", she said.

"Well, which school are you come from?", he asked again. Tomoko says the name of the high school she attends. "Oh.. well, I'm from Suzuran", he explains. 'Suzuran?', Tomoko thought, blinked a bit in surprise. 'That Suzuran? The infamous Suzuran All-Boys High School? The "School of Crows"?', she thought deeper, giving him a confused stare.

"What?", he asks. "Somethings wrong, Kuroki-san?"

"N-nothing.."

He sighed, and said, "Don't worry, I'm not those kind of delinquents"

Tomoko, still had that confused look on her face, asked, "What do you mean?"

"You've gotta be heard about Suzuran, right? The infamous High School of Crows", he said. "Most of people thinks that we're just bunch of delinquents and idiot. The likes of which had just know only throwing punches and kicks to each other. Well, they are not thoroughly wrong, as some of us are idiots. But some of us are also smart. We could make plans within battles and fights. And-", he said, cutting his explanations halfway through, to get closer look on Tomoko. "We're not just senseless thugs. Those are just wannabes. I and some part of the students there are the real deal, who doesn't just throw punches at another without thinking first", he continues, and finishing his explanations.

'Oh..', Tomoko thought. 'That explains a lot.. Why he could land such blows to that man before, without breaking a sweat, and yet- wait, why he's gotten so close?', she thought as she watches the distance between them. "U-um.. y-you're getting t-too close..", she stutters.

"Oh", he replies and moved a little bit farther.

Suddenly, the train stops, and the speaker announces that they are currently in {place}, and Yoshitsune quickly suggest that they better got off at this station, before it starts to move again.

"Is this too far from your home?", he asked.

"U-umm.. I-I think it is..", she replies.

"Can you get your family picks you up?"

"I-I guess I could..", she says as she flipped open her cellphone, calling her mother. "Yeah, hello, mom? I'm in {place}, could you picks me up? O-okay then, I'll be waiting". She then hang up and closed her cellphone.

"Want me to accompany you till your mother come?", he asks with a warm smile. Tomoko slightly blushed, and nodded. Together, they are waiting for Tomoko's mother to came up, and picks her up.

(AN: Here ya go.. might be feels a little bit rushed, don't ya think? Reviews please)


	2. Chapter 2

Because I'm not Popular, I'll date a delinquent.

Disclaimer: WataMote © Tanigawa Niko

Suzuran All-Boys High School is a property of the manga Crows and WORST, credited to Takahashi Hiroshi

I only own the OC Yoshitsune Yamazaki, and any other OCs you can find in this fic.

I also own the story line.

(Note: Every words in italic and bold means it speaks on Japanese)

Mourning 02: Because I'm not popular, I meet him again

Morning has came, the sun shines through Yoshitsune's apartment's window. His closed eyes twitched, and opened a bit. He jolted out of the bed, and looking at his alarm clock. It shows 7:30 AM. "Shit", he mutters under his breath, and run quickly to his bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out of his apartment room, wearing his usual black gakuran, and carrying a backpack with him. He tore through the stairs, running along the streets, and arriving at the school gates.

"Dammit", he curses to the already closed gate. He looks around, nobody was around the school gates. Without a second thought, he quickly throws his backpack past the school gate, climbs the gate, and landing succesfully in the school yard. After picking up his backpack, he runs through the school yard, tore through the stairs, and running along the hallway on the second floor until he arrived in front of a door of Class 2-B.

Meanwhile, inside the class, Tomoko Kuroki was listening to the teacher's explanation about Japanese History, until a student spokes out, "Teacher, weren't you told us that today we're going to have a new transfer student?".

The teacher sighes, "Yeah, but I think that he's la-"

"Sorry I'm late, Teach!"

The teacher was cutted by the sound of opened doors and a sound of a male student from outside.

"Ah, I suppose you're the transfer student?", the teacher asks.

"Uh.. yeah. S-sorry I'm late on my first day", he answers with a sorry look.

"That's okay. But don't do it again, alright?", says the teacher. "Anyway, please come in and introduce yourself to the class"

"O-okay..", he says as he walks in to the class. 'This is weird', he thought. 'I've never been nervous back in Suzuran'

As he walks in the class, all students' eyes were set on him. He recognize a face from a certain student.

"Uh..", he began nervously. "**_Hajimemashite. Ore wa no namae Yoshitsune Yamazaki desu. Yoroshiku onegaimasu_** (Hello. My name is Yoshitsune Yamazaki. Please be nice)"

At the mention of his name, Tomoko's eyes went wide. She recognize the name; the very name of her "Saviour".

"Ah, you guys could also call me Yoshi if you want", he continues. His eyes began to swept the entire class, right before his eyes fell upon Tomoko's face. "**_Omae_**... (You...)"

He quickly recognize the face, and recalls all the event last night. "Y-you were the girl that gets molested on a train yesterday, weren't ya?!", he exclaims quickly, before clamps his mouth with his hands. He really should control his mouth; he never controls his mouth back in Suzuran.

Tomoko's face flushed from extreme embarassment, as she remembers the event yesterday. Yoshi quickly bows for an apology to the whole class, as he realize that he says too much. He quickly asks the teacher about where he should sit, and the teacher points a seat near the window. Just like what he wants; the seat was located three desks away from Tomoko, and also it's nearby a window, which is always his favorite spot.

He quickly moves towards his seat, while flashing up a smile to Tomoko. Tomoko's face went cherry red; 'His smile was gorgeous!', she nearly screamed out her mind. Seeing her cherry red face, Yoshi replace his smile with a grin, and seat himself comfortably. Tomoko was crowded with her classmates asking numerous questions about the molesting and whether she was okay with that. The teacher coughed, pulled back all attentions on the class towards him, and continue the lesson.

At lunch break, Tomoko was being left alone (again) at her seat, while most of her classmates were went outside or rounded up on a table, all enjoying their lunch. Tomoko sighed, as if this kind of situation is actually usual for her.

"Left alone, aren't ya?"

She quickly turned her head to the right side, and seeing at Yoshi, standing by her side with that smile.

"N-no.. not really..", she stutters. "I-I'm just waiting f-for my boyfriend to come here and eat lunch t-together.."

Yoshi's smile quickly faded when hearing the word "boyfriend" coming from her. "Oh..", he said. "Don't know you've had a boyfriend. **_Sumimasen_** (My apologies)", he bowed slightly.

"Ha.. ha..", she managed to let out a nervous laughter. "Th-that's okay.."

"Anyway", he began as he quickly pulls a nearby seat with his leg. "May I sit here?", he said with a grin.

Tomoko nodded in approvement. Yoshi's grin grew slightly wider. He sit and pulls an **_Anpan _**(a Japanese sweet roll most commonly filled with red bean paste. also can be prepared with other fillings) from his pocket.

"Anpan?", Tomoko asks. "You don't bring your **_bento_** (lunchbox)?"

"Nah", he answers. "I live alone. Don't have time to cook", he said as he began chewing on his meal.

"Living alone? What about your parents or siblings?", she asks again.

Yoshi suddenly stopped eating for a moment, then he answers, "Dunno. I came out from an orphanage. Nobody tells me anything about my parents and whatnot, so I don't know about them"

Tomoko's eyes went wide for a second, then mutters out, "Oh.. **_Gomen... _**(I'm sorry...)"

"That's alright..", he says, and began chewing on his lunch again. "Hey, the lunch break is going to be over soon. You sure not going to eat?", he asks.

"Eh..", she says nervously. He was right. If she's not start eating now, she would be starved. 'Damn. Making up lame reasons like having a boyfriend waiting was a torture', she thought. She pulls out her bento, and start eating together with him.

The classes were already over. All students flooded out from the classes . Tomoko and Yoshi are walking together towards the gates. "Damn", Yoshi says. "What a long day, isn't it?", he beamed a slight smile towards Tomoko.

"Y-yeah.. I think so..", Tomoko answers.

"So.. were you going to catch another train?", he asks again.

"Well.. actually, I'm going home with my brother.."

(A/N: There. I'll leave it hanging like that, cause I wanna know how is it like to make a cliffhanger. See ya next week)


	3. Chapter 3

Because I'm not Popular, I'll date a delinquent.

Disclaimer: WataMote © Tanigawa Niko

Suzuran All-Boys High School is a property of the manga Crows and WORST, credited to Takahashi Hiroshi

I only own the OC Yoshitsune Yamazaki, and any other OCs you can find in this fic.

I also own the story line.

Mourning 03: Because I'm Not Popular, I'll Introduce Him to My Brother.

(AN: Okay so I know I kinda lied when I say "See ya next week", so I'm terribly sorry about that. I just had a DAMN BIG Writer's Block and my school activities makes me kinda busy, so I can't even get my hands on any computer. Please forgive me..  
Anyway, I've uploaded this new chapter, so enjoy, rate, and reviews, please)

On the end of the previous chapter:

The classes were already over. All students flooded out from the classes . Tomoko and Yoshi are walking together towards the gates. "Damn", Yoshi says. "What a long day, isn't it?", he beamed a slight smile towards Tomoko.

"Y-yeah.. I think so..", Tomoko answers.

"So.. were you going to catch another train?", he asks again.

"Well.. actually, I'm going home with my brother.." , she says as she points to a boy with a baggy eyes and a messy black hair, just like Tomoko's, only hers were longer. "Tomoki-kun!", she shouted and waved at the boy.

'Shit', the boy thought, as he sees her sister shouts and waves at him. 'What is it going to be now? Is she's going to tell that guy over there that I was her boyfriend?'

Before the boy could think of a way run from Tomoko, she quickly grabs his hand and pull him to her side. 'I'm in deep shit', the boy thought. He glanced to the girl who has that 'moe' look (or at least she's trying to) on her face, with pleading eyes. 'Really deep shit', he thought again.

Tomoko waved over to Yoshi and says, "Yamazaki-san, please meet my brother".

Yoshi was a bit dumbfounded. ".. Brother eh?". He shifting his eyes to the boy, and stretch out his hand. "Pleased to meet ya. I'm Yoshitsune Yamazaki, transfer student and a new classmate to Kuroki-san"

The boy hesitates at first, then he take his hand,"I'm Tomoki Kuroki".

Both Yoshi and Tomoki stare at each other while they still holding each other's hand. 'This guy's pretty cool', Yoshi thought. 'He maybe seems creepy, like that L from De*th Note, but that's a 'cool' creepy, not 'scary' creepy. And what the hell with the sudden pressure in my chest?'

'This dude's looks tough', Tomoki thought. 'He looks like those delinquents from some Shounen manga, what is it? Crows? Worst? I a bit forgot about that manga. But he looks different. He even way cooler than Fujishiro Takumi! And the hell am I feeling heat in my chest?!'

The staring contest last for a bit longer than five minutes. When they came back to their senses, both of them quickly dropped their hand, scared at the thought of the others thinking they're having some Shounen-Ai on their first meeting. That would be some real shit. And the author probably not happy about Shounen-Ai thing. The 15 years old author even despises Yaoi, and also has dedicating his youth to "hunt down and burn every single Yaoi mangas he could found".

Well then, let's stop the "Breaking 4th Wall"-thing here. Back to Yoshi and Tomoki, both of them glare at each other, each feeling a pressuring, suffocating heat inside their chest. Qiuckly, Tomoko grabs her brother's arm and start tugging him, moving away from school grounds the their house. Tomoko waves a goodbye to Yoshi, which he returns with a smile, before glaring at Tomoki, whose trying to hide his grin from everyone.

Yoshi took the other way, boarding a train to his house as usual.

Later that night.

Yoshi was sitting in front of his TV, munching on a bag of corn chips he buys on the way home, along with two cups of ramen and a can of Coca-Cola. He's watching a baseball match between Yokohama D*NA and a baseball team from Osaka, which he watches only to 'kill some time' while waiting for a late night anime, Another. Right beside the TV is a wooden shelf which he uses to place his PS2 and some of the game's CD's (mostly MMOs and FPS), and also a pair of game console.

His thoughts, however, doesn't focuses on the match, but on the boy named Tomoki he had just met in school. That Tomoki. Tomoko's brother. The thought of Tomoko having that boy as a brother making him feel the suffocating feeling in his chest again. Thinking of her sleeping under one roof with her brother, thinking of her sleeping in one room with Tomoki.. He wasn't sure on how close were they, but the stunts Tomoko had just pull was showing him that they were indeed close. Maybe they're even bathe togethe- Wait, bathe together?! No, that's not making him nosebleeding, it's making him grew more jealous! Wait, jealous? Really? He did not have some 'feelings' for her, did he? Come on, Yoshitsune Yamazaki the Freshmen War Champion of Suzuran can't be having that. Who would buy that shit? A delinquent, falling in love? I mean, he does save her on their first meet, but that's just because of his conscience kicks in. And now he's feeling jealous. Now, that wouldn't be the case, would it?

He shakes his head to get out of the thoughts. 'Maybe some games would settle me down'. He quickly places the PS2 in front of him, plugs it to the TV, putting the CD inside the tray, and began start-up. 'Maybe I'll wake up late again.. Oh well, I'm always wake up late after all', he thought, beginning to play Call of Duty: Black Ops II

At the same moment, on the Kurokis' Residence.

Tomoki is holding a book. It says Math for First Year High Schoolers. His eyes gazing at the algebraic equations on the book. But his thought were focusing on a certain guy. That guy. Yoshitsune Yamazaki. The new classmate of his sister.

The thought of her sister having that guy as a classmate making him feel the pressuring heat inside his chest, again. They maybe doesn't seem close by now, but what could happen in matter of a few months? Maybe they would laughing over a perverted joke on some manga like loons together. Maybe they would be discussing over things in anime or manga. Maybe they would be playing the same Eroge (he put his sister's Otome Games on the same class as Eroge, no matter what, he'll call them Eroge) together. And maybe they would hang out at a bookstore together!

Okay, that's just a bookstore, but still, it's a 'hang-out', which his sister could always consider as a date. Just thinking of the word 'date' makes the heat in his chest grew stronger. His chest could have exploded due to jealousy! Wait, what? Jealousy? What the hell was that? He always despise his sister, and now he's jealous over his sister's new classmate? No, no, that couldn't be the case, could it?

He just shakes his head, and start focusing on the algebraic equations. 'Maybe doing some Math questions would settle me down', he thought. He prepares to do some questions, grabbing his pen and his scratch-book.

Meanwhile, at the other room..

A certain girl is facing the computer, playing an Otome Game, while smiling creepily. "Fufufu.. I've got two guys jealousing over me.. Fufufufufufu"

(AN: There. Here ya guys go for now. Hope I could write a lot longer chapter soon. Until next update, see ya!)

Because I'm not Popular, I'll date a delinquent.

Disclaimer: WataMote © Tanigawa Niko

Suzuran All-Boys High School is a property of the manga Crows and WORST, credited to Takahashi Hiroshi

I only own the OC Yoshitsune Yamazaki, and any other OCs you can find in this fic.

I also own the story line.

Mourning 03: Because I'm Not Popular, I'll Introduce Him to My Brother.

On the end of the previous chapter:

The classes were already over. All students flooded out from the classes . Tomoko and Yoshi are walking together towards the gates. "Damn", Yoshi says. "What a long day, isn't it?", he beamed a slight smile towards Tomoko.

"Y-yeah.. I think so..", Tomoko answers.

"So.. were you going to catch another train?", he asks again.

"Well.. actually, I'm going home with my brother.." , she says as she points to a boy with a baggy eyes and a messy black hair, just like Tomoko's, only hers were longer. "Tomoki-kun!", she shouted and waved at the boy.

'Shit', the boy thought, as he sees her sister shouts and waves at him. 'What is it going to be now? Is she's going to tell that guy over there that I was her boyfriend?'

Before the boy could think of a way run from Tomoko, she quickly grabs his hand and pull him to her side. 'I'm in deep shit', the boy thought. He glanced to the girl who has that 'moe' look (or at least she's trying to) on her face, with pleading eyes. 'Really deep shit', he thought again.

Tomoko waved over to Yoshi and says, "Yamazaki-san, please meet my brother".

Yoshi was a bit dumbfounded. ".. Brother eh?". He shifting his eyes to the boy, and stretch out his hand. "Pleased to meet ya. I'm Yoshitsune Yamazaki, transfer student and a new classmate to Kuroki-san"

The boy hesitates at first, then he take his hand,"I'm Tomoki Kuroki".

Both Yoshi and Tomoki stare at each other while they still holding each other's hand. 'This guy's pretty cool', Yoshi thought. 'He maybe seems creepy, like that L from De*th Note, but that's a 'cool' creepy, not 'scary' creepy. And what the hell with the sudden pressure in my chest?'

'This dude's looks tough', Tomoki thought. 'He looks like those delinquents from some Shounen manga, what is it? Crows? Worst? I a bit forgot about that manga. But he looks different. He even way cooler than Fujishiro Takumi! And the hell am I feeling heat in my chest?!'

The staring contest last for a bit longer than five minutes. When they came back to their senses, both of them quickly dropped their hand, scared at the thought of the others thinking they're having some Shounen-Ai on their first meeting. That would be some real shit. And the author probably not happy about Shounen-Ai thing. The 15 years old author even despises Yaoi, and also has dedicating his youth to "hunt down and burn every single Yaoi mangas he could found".

Well then, let's stop the "Breaking 4th Wall"-thing here. Back to Yoshi and Tomoki, both of them glare at each other, each feeling a pressuring, suffocating heat inside their chest. Qiuckly, Tomoko grabs her brother's arm and start tugging him, moving away from school grounds the their house. Tomoko waves a goodbye to Yoshi, which he returns with a smile, before glaring at Tomoki, whose trying to hide his grin from everyone.

Yoshi took the other way, boarding a train to his house as usual.

Later that night.

Yoshi was sitting in front of his TV, munching on a bag of corn chips he buys on the way home, along with two cups of ramen and a can of Coca-Cola. He's watching a baseball match between Yokohama D*NA and a baseball team from Osaka, which he watches only to 'kill some time' while waiting for a late night anime, Another. Right beside the TV is a wooden shelf which he uses to place his PS2 and some of the game's CD's (mostly MMOs and FPS), and also a pair of game console.

His thoughts, however, doesn't focuses on the match, but on the boy named Tomoki he had just met in school. That Tomoki. Tomoko's brother. The thought of Tomoko having that boy as a brother making him feel the suffocating feeling in his chest again. Thinking of her sleeping under one roof with her brother, thinking of her sleeping in one room with Tomoki.. He wasn't sure on how close were they, but the stunts Tomoko had just pull was showing him that they were indeed close. Maybe they're even bathe togethe- Wait, bathe together?! No, that's not making him nosebleeding, it's making him grew more jealous! Wait, jealous? Really? He did not have some 'feelings' for her, did he? Come on, Yoshitsune Yamazaki the Freshmen War Champion of Suzuran can't be having that. Who would buy that shit? A delinquent, falling in love? I mean, he does save her on their first meet, but that's just because of his conscience kicks in. And now he's feeling jealous. Now, that wouldn't be the case, would it?

He shakes his head to get out of the thoughts. 'Maybe some games would settle me down'. He quickly places the PS2 in front of him, plugs it to the TV, putting the CD inside the tray, and began start-up. 'Maybe I'll wake up late again.. Oh well, I'm always wake up late after all', he thought, beginning to play Call of Duty: Black Ops II

At the same moment, on the Kurokis' Residence.

Tomoki is holding a book. It says Math for First Year High Schoolers. His eyes gazing at the algebraic equations on the book. But his thought were focusing on a certain guy. That guy. Yoshitsune Yamazaki. The new classmate of his sister.

The thought of her sister having that guy as a classmate making him feel the pressuring heat inside his chest, again. They maybe doesn't seem close by now, but what could happen in matter of a few months? Maybe they would laughing over a perverted joke on some manga like loons together. Maybe they would be discussing over things in anime or manga. Maybe they would be playing the same Eroge (he put his sister's Otome Games on the same class as Eroge, no matter what, he'll call them Eroge) together. And maybe they would hang out at a bookstore together!

Okay, that's just a bookstore, but still, it's a 'hang-out', which his sister could always consider as a date. Just thinking of the word 'date' makes the heat in his chest grew stronger. His chest could have exploded due to jealousy! Wait, what? Jealousy? What the hell was that? He always despise his sister, and now he's jealous over his sister's new classmate? No, no, that couldn't be the case, could it?

He just shakes his head, and start focusing on the algebraic equations. 'Maybe doing some Math questions would settle me down', he thought. He prepares to do some questions, grabbing his pen and his scratch-book.

Meanwhile, at the other room..

A certain girl is facing the computer, playing an Otome Game, while smiling creepily. "Fufufu.. I've got two guys jealousing over me.. Fufufufufufu"


End file.
